


Milk for her demons

by awooga_awooga



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Breastfeeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Lactation, MC is afab, MC is not white, Marking, Vaginal Fingering, beelzebub is hungry, mc is called clover, mc uses she/her, not much but it’s there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awooga_awooga/pseuds/awooga_awooga
Summary: Mammon’s potion laced chocolates are eaten by Clover. Until they find an antidote, Clover is stuck with sore milky tits. What will she do?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 92





	Milk for her demons

It’s 10am on a Monday and Clover is still in bed. Her room is dark, blinds drawn shut and the lights off. She’s staring at the ceiling with tears in her brown eyes, her green hair spread messily across her pillow. This is so unfair. After an accident where Clover ate chocolates laced by the witches hounding Mammon for their money, she was stuck with milk swollen breasts. Lucifer gave her Monday off to get used to the potion’s effects but Clover knows one day won’t be enough. She’s already changed her shirt once this hour, the fabric quickly becoming soaked with milk. How would she cope at school? Can’t she just lie in bed until a cure is found? 

Her chest aches, sore and heavy, forcing a pained hiss out of Clover. Stupid Mammon with his stupid chocolates. If he hadn’t started panicking when she began crying after eating the chocolates, she would’ve suspected him of foul play. She knew it was an accident. He didn’t know the food was messed with. But that fact wouldn’t stop her pained tears. It hurts. 

A house meeting was called when Lucifer found out about the chocolates. Unfortunately not even Satan could recall a cure. This type of magic was old and meant to be permanent, used for mothers that couldn’t lactate naturally. Satan had immediately set off to research a cure but nobody knew how long it would take. Until he found something she would be stuck like this. Neither demons nor angels lactated naturally, their young weren’t fed with mothers milk. This was an ancient human spell. It could take months for Satan to find anything that could help. 

Clover would be stuck like this for ages. How is she supposed to deal with this? She only owns one bra and that was quickly drenched with milk. There’s no point in wearing it if it’ll just get soaked. Clover didn’t know much about lactation, sure she has six siblings but that doesn’t mean she paid attention to what their mother went through. How would she cope at school when milk leaks through her uniform? She wouldn’t be able to handle teasing or stares from her classmates.

There’s a knock at the door and before she can respond it opens. Beelzebub’s head pokes through the crack. His horns are out and his pretty black stripes are showing. Clover can see his eyes adjusting to the dark, pupils flaring to take in more light. She opens her mouth to tell him to go away but he quickly steps inside her room and firmly shuts the door behind himself before she can speak. She watches in befuddlement as the large man navigates his way through her room, towards her bed and flicking on a lamp as he goes. Instead of uniform he’s wearing his favourite casual outfit.

“Beel? What’s going on?”  
She asks, confusion clear in her tone as she furrows her brow at him. Why was he here? Everyone was supposed to be at school by now.

Instead of answering, he pulls off his shoes and removes his jacket before climbing into her bed. His delicate wings flutter as he wiggles under the covers and boxes her against the wall, as if to hide her from sight. Beel wraps his arms around Clover before pulling her close and holding her tightly. She can feel his hair tickling at her jaw and hot wet puffs of breath against her neck. There’s the stir of something wicked in her nethers but she ignores it. Beel is a sweet boy, he had never made a pass at her before, it would be inappropriate to get excited now.

“Beel.” Clover says again, more stern this time. “What are you doing here? You are meant to be in class.”

“I didn’t want to,” Beelzebub grunts, brushing the curve of her hip absentmindedly with his thumb, “I’m too hungry.”

Clover giggles, finally relaxing into his touch. Maybe life until the antidote is found would be bearable if Beel would continue to be a sweetheart. He’s warm against her back and Clover gives a content sigh before wriggling back into him. He’s not soft like she is, Beel is made of hard muscle. He’s so strong but incredibly gentle, always careful when he touches her like she’s a precious piece of china. 

Clover’s eyes are beginning to shut and her breath evening out when Beel kisses at the junction where her neck meets her shoulder. Her eyes snap open and her heartbeat quickens as she feels his teeth scrape across her skin. Was Beel finally hungry enough to eat her? For some reason she doesn’t pull away, staying perfectly still as he softly bites at her. His mouth shifts over her tan skin, moving slowly across her neck before stilling where her neck meets her shoulder. She feels him smile against her before he sinks his teeth in. 

Clover gives a shocked cry, lurching back into his mouth instead of away. He buries his teeth deep into her and lets out an unnatural rumbling purr before reluctantly drawing back. It’s only when he begins to lick the bite that she remembers Beel’s pact bite is there. He wasn’t trying to eat her after all. Instead, like a beast, he was marking her again as his. She shudders against him, squeezing her thighs together. Clover wants to be his. 

Beel hums happily against the fresh wound, his right hand slipping under her shirt and stroking along her stomach. His hand trails higher until his fingers brush against her sore breasts and she gasps. Usually Clover hates when people touch her breasts, she found it uncomfortable and upsetting, but Beel’s gentle touch against her aching skin feels like heaven. His fingers brush lightly against her nipples and she can feel herself leaking. It sends a rush of embarrassment through her but Beel’s left hand firmly grabs her hip to stop her moving as he fondles her breast again. 

Clover can’t help her mortified whimper as she feels milk drip more heavily from her nipples, covering Beel’s calloused palm in the creamy off white liquid. She feels him smile against her neck, humiliated tears forming in her eyes. 

“Beel.”  
She pleads, voice trembling with upset. What was he doing? Does he hate her? Why would be do this?

“I told you I was hungry, Clover.”

Beelzebub is suddenly above her, arms braced either side of her head as he pins her to the bed. There’s a dark look in his eyes and it sends a shiver down her spine. A hungry Beel is never a good thing. He gives her a grin, flashing bloody teeth, before he ducks his head. His teeth scrape teasingly across her neck, biting lightly at his brothers pact marks but not breaking skin. It’s the ultimate crime to damage another demon's claim. 

He stops teasing her and captures her in a kiss, swiping his tongue against her dull teeth and letting her get the taste of her own blood. Her eyes flutter closed and Clover loses herself in his touches. As he kisses her, forceful and hard, he shifts to a more relaxed position before nipping at her mouth. Clover lets out a little whine when he scrapes her bottom lip with his sharp teeth, tasting copper on her tongue. Soon after Beel breaks the kiss and smiles at her.

“Won’t you feed me?”

She pants in response, staring down at Beel with blown pupils as he wriggles his way down her body. He nuzzles her chest, a hearty chuckle escaping him when the milk sodden patches of her shirt press against his face. The ginger man presses a kiss to one of her nipples, milk wetting his lips through the shirt. When he draws his head back to look at her, he licks his lips practically purring as he tastes her milk.

“I’m so hungry.”  
He hums, twisting the fabric of her shirt between his fingers. He bunches the soft cotton in both his hands before giving a hungry snarl and tearing the front in half. 

He groans when her full tits are revealed to him. There’s milk beading at her nipples and dripping down her chest. Clover can feel his cock twitch against her calf and it sends a rush of arousal through her. She’s doing that to him? Beel is drooling as he stares at her milky breasts. His drool making little puddles on her belly. The pretty purple of his eyes is almost completely swallowed by the black of his pupils.

She squirms as he grabs one of her breasts in his hand, her breathing heavy. He massages the soft tanned flesh between his fingers and groans when milk dribbles steadily from her nipple. Beel rocks his hips minutely against her calf. His hard dick smearing precum across her leg. The feeling has her twitching, cunt clenching as she becomes wetter.

“Thanks for the food.”  
He mutters, voice gravelly, before ducking his head and sucking her nipple into his mouth. She jolts in alarm at the sudden sensation, unable to move as his body presses her into the bed. 

Beel’s tongue strokes across her nipple and he grunts frustratedly when the milk stays at the same dribbling pace. He presses his tongue against her sore breast, massaging it with his tongue. The demon is rewarded with a burst of milk. It’s sweet and somewhat nutty, filling his mouth. Beel then begins to suckle in earnest, mouth giving suction against her breast as he loudly swallows her milk. 

Clover feels like a cow. Beel is nursing at her breast with enthusiasm, milking her with his mouth. It feels somewhat dehumanising to have him treat her like this. For some reason that thought makes her even more aroused. Clover wants to be his. Beel’s to taste, to devour. She grabs his spare hand with her own and pulls it across her belly and towards her cunt. She presses his hand insistently against her sex, breath hitching as his thumb twitches against her clit.

Beel smiles against her tit, tugging her underwear down and palming her mound. She bucks into the touch and sighs breathily when he strokes his fingers across her inner lips. His middle finger presses into her slick cunt, sinking in easily. Beel’s thumb rubs her swollen clit as he fingers her slowly. His hand becomes wet with her slick as he continues to suckle at her chest. His pleased little noises make her clamp down on his probing fingers

After a few more minutes, Beel switches to the other breast. He mouths hungry at her neglected nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He nurses loudly and eagerly, fingers picking up pace as he slides two more into her cunt and pumps roughly. His thumb grinds against her clit, making her spasm and twitch beneath him. There’s milk escaping from the corners of his mouth as he drinks.

He’s gulping down her milk like a starving man, teeth scraping her sensitive skin as he pulls milk from her breast. When her cunt clenches around his fingers he picks up the pace, fingering her more rapidly and lightly scraping his nails against her walls. His thumb pressing hard against her clit and rubbing it quickly. 

Her orgasm is quickly approaching and she makes a breathy little noise, prompting Beel to add another finger. She groans at the stretch, body shuddering as she peaks. Clover spasms around his fingers and her vision briefly goes dark. Beel hums happily against her breast, fingers slowing before he slips them out of her wet cunt. He releases her nipple from his mouth and grins up at her. There’s droplets of milk on his lips. Beel gives her cunt one last stroke before sticking his slicked fingers into his mouth. Clover watches with wide eyes as he slurps at his sticky fingers, tongue diligently lapping up her juices. 

“That was tasty, Clover.”  
He hums once he’s finished cleaning his hand. His purple eyes are bright and happy.  
“I’m so full.”

The green haired girl feels a rush of pride when she hears that. Beel is never full. Clover has done the seemingly impossible. Her chest doesn’t hurt anymore, drained of milk and no longer leaking. When Beel leans forward to kiss her she melts into it. She can taste her own slick and nutritious milk. Beel kisses her softly and with love. The forceful demon from earlier now replaced by her sweet gentle Beel. The tallest brother looks so pleased when he pulls back, smiling at her with a soft look in his pretty eyes. 

Maybe this isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that to seal the pact the brothers have to mark mc with a bite. Mammon’s pact bite is at the centre of her throat around her trachea. Leviathan’s bite is at the junction between her neck and shoulders on the left and Beelzebub’s bite is on the right. Asmodeus bites her right collarbone and Satan bites the upper left side of her neck. I haven’t decided where Lucifer or Belphegor’s bites would go.


End file.
